Work Emails
by CoreyWW
Summary: In the course of Yellow Pearl's work, she has to send a lot of messages via commlink. It's a necessary part of her job, even if some days are harder than others. It's routine. But one day, Yellow Pearl gets a message from another Pearl that throws her routine out the window. [Takes place in the same alternate continuity as I Want to Understand].
1. Login Date 5 12 2

**SENT COMMUNICATIONS**

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: JASPER*Facet2F1L-Cut4XR**

 **Subject: Your assignment**

You've been assigned as the escort for a Peridot on a mission to Yellow Diamond Planet 247 in the Eastern Quadrant (formerly Blue Diamond Planet 478, known locally as "Earth"). The details are being forwarded to your commander.

This is a direct order from Yellow Diamond.

Please send communication once you receive this message. If you have any questions, please direct them to myself at this commlink. If you wish to contact the Peridot, she can be reached at commlink PERIDOT*Facet2F5L-CUT5XG. Please refrain from sending communication to Yellow Diamond directly as they will simply be forwarded to myself and waste Our Diamond's valuable time.

I await your expedient reply.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: JASPER*Facet2F1L-Cut4XR**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Your assignment**

Al-right, perhaps you did not read my original communication thoroughly.

Or perhaps you are incapable of reading altogether.

If it is the first instance, I must again reiterate DO NOT SEND COMMUNICATION TO YELLOW DIAMOND DIRECTLY. She is much too busy to respond to the inane questions of a mere soldier, particularly a veteran of the campaign that failed to secure Yellow Diamond Planet 247 in the first place.

You should be aware of your place.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: JASPER*Facet2F1L-Cut4XR**

 **Subject: Re: Up Yours**

I should remind you the use of such profane slurs is unwise on monitored commlink.

Frankly I don't have time to explain why all of your opinions are invalid and your beliefs are moronic, so I'll try my best to summarize.

The fact I have never been in combat myself is irrelevant. I don't need to understand the "pressures" of a "trained" soldier to objectively understand what a military failure is. And I hope you're not implying any decisions from the Diamond Authority are anything less than well-reasoned and absolute. Whether you think the planet could have been retaken in another manner means literally nothing to anyone, especially not My Diamond.

You were not created to have opinions. You were created to protect Diamond Authority assets. I can only hope you can muster up enough competence to fulfill your purpose properly in this latest assignment.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: JASPER*Facet2F1L-Cut4XR**

 **Subject: Like talking to a wall**

I understand you've once again bothered Yellow Diamond with your communications. As I've already stated, you're wasting your time.

In any event, I have some new information: your ship will also be transporting cargo that will assist the Peridot in her mission. The cargo is (1) Lapis Lazuli currently designated as a prisoner of Blue Diamond. I've forwarded the details to your commander.

This will primarily be of concern to the Peridot rather than you; I'm simply informing you this will occur so you don't find out later and bother My Diamond with more unnecessary messages.

Please try to remember this information. I'm aware coherent thought might be a little too much to ask of you, but just ... try.

Think you can do that?

Okay, good.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: JASPER*Facet2F1L-Cut4XR**

 **Subject: Addendum**

I will be at the dock to brief certain information to the Peridot personally before your ship is scheduled to take off. This may cause a slight delay in your departure.

Feel free to do something mindless until that time. I'm certain that won't be hard for you to do.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: JASPER*Facet2F1L-Cut4XR**

 **Subject: I HATE YOU**

How DARE you?

How DARE you embarrass me in such a manner? How dare you even touch me?! You ...

I can't even get the words out.

Yellow Diamond WILL be hearing about this. Bodily harm on a servant of the Diamond Authority is nothing to be taken lightly. No matter what you say, she CARES if something happens to me.

But you! If you died today, no one would care! No one would even notice!

Don't _ever_ act like you're better than me!

I assure you, a report WILL be filed and you will be in serious trouble for this. Enjoy your last assignment because it's going to be your last.

 _I'm not afraid of you._

* * *

 **RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

* * *

 **FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Incident Report concerning JASPER Facet2F1L-Cut4XR**

I don't care.

I have real work to do. Stop wasting my time.

* * *

 **FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Don't you care what happens to me?**

No.

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _Your communication to YELLOW DIAMOND with the subject line "Please help me ... I'm scared" could not be sent as the recipient has blocked you._


	2. Login Date 5 14 2

**Received Communications**

* * *

 **FROM: DAILY REASSURANCE*AUTOGEN**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your Daily Pick-Me-Up**

Remember: You are important and other Gems like you for who you are. Take a moment to remember that every day is a gift. Your work is important to Homeworld. Thank you for everything you do.

 _You have received this daily autogenerated message because you are subscribed to the DAILYREASSURANCE autogen commlink. If you wish to unsubscribe, please click here._

 _Do not reply._

* * *

 **FROM: DAILYREASSURANCE*AUTOGEN**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: I just need someone to talk to ...**

 _This is an autogen commlink. No incoming communication can be received._

 _Do not reply._

* * *

 **FROM: DAILYREASSURANCE*AUTOGEN**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: I don't know what to do anymore ...**

 _This is an autogen commlink. No incoming communication can be received._

 _Do not reply._

* * *

 **FROM: DAILYREASSURANCE*AUTOGEN**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Subscription Status**

 _You have unsubscribed from the DAILYREASSURANCE autogen commlink. If you have received this message in error and wish to resubscribe, please click here._


	3. Login Date 5 15 2

**SAVED DRAFTS**

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO:**

 **Subject: I don't know why I'm writing this**

I don't know why I'm writing this. No one's ever gonna see it. I don't even know if I care or not. I just want to pretend someone will care enough to read this.

I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this. I try to do my work and try to pretend everything's fine, but every day I'm just ... afraid.

I feel like sooner or later, it's going to be obvious to everyone there's something _wrong_ with me.

I'm sure My Diamond knows. I freaked out enough over the incident with the Jasper. It'll only be a matter of time before I'm enough of a nuisance that she looks into my commlink history.

I'm sure she'll see this too. It's dumb for me to even write this, but here I am!

Oh stars ...

I shouldn't be feeling this way. It can't be normal. It can't be normal to just be ... afraid of everyone all the time. Afraid everyone is just waiting for a reason to report you, afraid of doing the wrong thing, afraid of every tiny slip up is going to be your last ...

I just try to follow the rules and be tough like My Diamond wants. She makes it seems so easy. She _tells_ me it's easy. And ...

Is it supposed to be easy? Can everyone else do their job easily and I'm just- am I the only Gem in the world who feels overwhelmed by everything all the time? I don't know!

I don't talk to anyone else. I just feel trapped with myself and I don't like that because I don't like myself.

I've stopped looking at reflective surfaces because seeing myself actually makes me feel uneasy. I look _disgusting_. How can anyone stand to look at me?

How can My Diamond look at me?

She'll get tired of me soon, I know it. I already annoy her. I can tell.

I'll be broken soon. Or harvested. I'm not sure which is worse.

I'm afraid of that. All the time. I can't relax. I just wish there was someone who understood. I can't-

I can't-

Why am I writing this

* * *

 **RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your draft has been deleted**

 _Your drafted communication with the subject line "I don't know why I'm writing this" has been deleted._


	4. Login Date 5 16 2

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

 **GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED**

 **SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED**

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: FW: Good work**

hi. so um, you probably don't know me. i'm blue diamond's new pearl. nice to meet you!

but uh yeah, anyway. so i got this message the other day from yellow diamond and i'm pretty sure it wasnt for me cause i never met her or anything. figured it was for you so i'm forwarding it.

so ... yeah

bye!

 _Forwarded message_

 **FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: FW: Good work**

Thank you for briefing PERIDOT*Facet2F5L-CUT5XG on her assignment so efficiently. I apologize for my previous curtness. I'll be sure to review the incident report you submitted once time allows.

Good work, Pearl.

 _End forwarded message_

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: She said that?!**

What?!

But ... that doesn't even sound like My Diamond! She's never thanked me before!

This can't be real. This isn't a joke, is it? I mean, this doesn't sound real at all.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: She said that?!**

oh really? huh ... well, i never met her so i dunno what she sounds like but it looked pretty real to me.

maybe she had a change of heart or something?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: She said that?!**

What's a heart?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: She said that?!**

hm? oh ... you know, i dunno. i must have just heard my diamond say that phrase once or something.

sorry, i know i can sound pretty weird. like i said, i'm new.

sorry. i just wanted to forward that to you. i can leave you alone now if you want

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Wait!**

Wait.

You don't _necessarily_ have to leave me alone.

I mean, I am _quite_ busy with work but I suppose if you had any questions about your duties as a Pearl, I could _potentially_ spare a few moments.

It'd be much more efficient to ask me questions of that nature rather than Your Diamond anyway. I'm sure she'd have more pressing issues that require her attention.

Of course, I'm only proposing this as a favor to you. You don't have to ask me anything if you don't want to ... but if you did, I'm sure I could make time to answer.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Wait!**

i think i'd like that.

you're so nice. thank you so much :)

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Wait!**

... what does that symbol at the end signify?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Wait!**

huh? oh, nothing, i mistyped.

looks cute though, doesn't it?

:) :) :)

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: ... kay**

Your Diamond must have unusual tastes ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **Subject: Thank you**

Thank you so much for that message you sent, My Diamond. I just read it. You are too kind. I am undeserving of such praise. It means so much that you feel the work I do is important.

Thank you, My Diamond.

* * *

 **FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Thank you**

... what are you talking about?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Thank you**

The nice message you sent me? You accidentally sent it to Blue Diamond's Pearl. She forwarded it to me just a few moments up.

* * *

 **FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Not funny**

If this is an attempt at humor, it's not amusing. I don't have time to mess around.

Blue Diamond doesn't even have a Pearl anymore.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **Subject: Sorry**

... oh.

Yes, of course.

I apologize for my joke. You're right, it wasn't very funny. That was foolish.

I apologize for disturbing you, My Diamond. It won't happen again.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: cute**

check this out, i can make another face symbol that looks excited.

\ ^_^ /

cute, huh?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: cute**

... yes.

Cute.

Right ...


	5. Login Date 5 17 2: First Login

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

 **GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED**

 **SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED**

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

Okay, so we checked out that commlink thought was compromised? PEARL BLUEDIAMOND, that one?

Yeah, that commlink doesn't exist. It's not in the database.

Maybe you mistyped it when you opened the ticket? If you did, let me know cause if any actual account is hacked, that's kind of a problem ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: hi**

hi, what's up?

um, i had a question i wanted to ask, if that was okay ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

Okay, you must be wrong! That commlink obviously exists because I just got another message from it! Like, literally a second ago!

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

... okay, that's pretty weird.

Can you forward the message to me?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

Yes, of course. Give me just a moment.

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _An unknown error occurred. Your communication to PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG_ _with the subject line "FWD: hi" could not be sent._

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _An unknown error occurred. Your communication to PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG_ _with the subject line "FWD: hi" could not be sent._

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _An unknown error occurred. Your communication to PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG_ _with the subject line "FWD: FW: Good work" could not be sent._

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _An unknown error occurred. Your communication to PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG_ _with the subject line "FWD: Re: She said that?!" could not be sent._

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Help Desk Ticket 5037-B**

... okay, this is getting worrying ...

I _can't_ forward the message.

I've even tried forwarding other messages sent from that commlink and it gives me an unknown error every time.

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: ... huh**

That's ... spooky.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: ... huh?**

 **GEE, YOU THINK!?**

Can you fix it?

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: ... huh?**

Can I fix the error you get trying to forward me ghost messages from your ghost account?

No. I think that might be outside my expertise.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: SCREW YOU**

DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!

Maybe you didn't read my username correctly, because if you did, you'd see after the * it says **YELLOW DIAMOND**! Which loosely translated means YOU DO WHAT I SAY!

The commlink system is obviously compromised, that ACCOUNT is clearly compromised, so do your job and FIX WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT!

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: SCREW YOU**

Alright, alright, calm down, I was just joking ...

Maybe you got some malware or something and it's sending you autogen messages.

I have a few other tickets to take care of first, but just leave your system on and I'll be up in about an hour to take a look at it.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: SCREW YOU**

Fine. Thank you.

... so what should I do until then?

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: SCREW YOU**

Well, you're a Pearl so ...

Clean something?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: SCREW YOU**

SAY ANOTHER WORD LIKE THAT AND I'LL REPORT YOU!

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: SCREW YOU**

I'm kidding! Jeez, learn to take a joke why don't you ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: ...**

Whatever.

I'll see if My Diamond will let me take a walk or something ...

Just fix whatever the problem is as soon as possible.

* * *

 **LOGGING OUT**


	6. Login Date 5 17 2: Second Login

**WELCOME! PLEASE ENTER YOUR USERNAME AND PASSWORD BELOW.**

 **USERNAME: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **PASSWORD: **********************

 **THANK YOU.**

 **LOGGING IN ...**

* * *

 **SENT COMMUNICATIONS**

 **GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED**

 **SHOW RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED**

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: oops nevermind**

hi, it's just me again.

nevermind about coming down here. turns out my diamond was just playing an elaborate prank on me the whole time. remoted into my terminal and everything. how crazy is that? v_v

sorry for how I was acting a minute ago. i was under a lot of stress. thanks for being so nice. :)

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: oops nevermind**

What, really?

Huh ... didn't take Yellow Diamond for the joking type. Weird ...

You sure you don't want me to check it out anyway? I mean, you seemed pretty freaked out about it a couple minutes ago?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

positive. don't worry about it. i'm sure you have much more important things to do. ;)

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

Hm ... well, one less thing for me to do today, at least. I'll close the ticket.

One more thing: did your shift key just break all of a sudden or-?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

Haha, you are too funny! :D

No, sorry. I was just in a rush. it's just easier to talk like this, you know? sorry about that.

* * *

 **FROM: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

... riiiiight.

Well, whatever. Just let me know if you notice anything else weird.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: oops nevermind**

kay. have a nice day ^_^

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your selected email thread has been deleted.**

 _The email thread "oops nevermind" consisting of 7 emails has been deleted._

* * *

 **HIDE SELECTED COMMLINK SYSTEM MESSAGE: COMPLETE**

 **LOGGING OUT**


	7. Login Date 5 17 2: Third Login

**WELCOME! PLEASE ENTER YOUR USERNAME AND PASSWORD BELOW**

 **USERNAME: PEARL YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **PASSWORD: **********************

 **THANK YOU.**

 **LOGGING IN ...**

* * *

 **RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

 **GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED**

 **SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED**

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: hi again**

hi there!

sorry to bug you, but if you have a chance, i had a question i really wanted to ask

it's kind of important.

hope you're having a good day 3

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG**

 **Subject: WHERE ARE YOU**

Hey, what's going on? I thought you were going to come look at my system. I'm assuming you didn't while I was gone because I JUST got another message.

Come down here before I have to go to Facet 6 and DRAG you over here! I have important work to do that and this is causing me far too much stress!

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _Your communication to PERIDOT*Facet1F6L-CUT3XG_ _with the subject line "WHERE ARE YOU" could not be sent._

 _ERROR CODE: hi can we talk about this? i'm starting to feel really mean stopping messages like this :(_

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **Subject: Re: Your communication could not be sent**

... WHAT?!

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: hey**

yeah, that's, uh, part of what i was gonna ask you ...

i'm not like ... being super creepy or anything, am i?

cause i'm really not trying to be. i could tell you seemed a little stressed. i'm sorry ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: WHO ARE YOU**

You're SORRY?!

You've been hacking accounts that shouldn't exist and blocking any attempt I've made to show it DOES exist ... and you're SORRY?!

 _I haven't been able to get any work done all day because of this_! I have enough stress already! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!

Who- WHO ARE YOU?!

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

i'm _really_ sorry. i didn't want to cause you more stress. that's the opposite of what I wanted :(

and i didn't want to block those messages and uh ... kinda use your account to call off tech support (i ... did that earlier too, sorry about that ...) but ... i was afraid if someone found out about me, i might not be able to do this anymore ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

Do WHAT?! _Torment_ me?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

no ...

 _exist_.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

... tell me who you are. Right. NOW!

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: WHO ARE YOU**

i told you, i'm blue diamond's pearl. i wasn't lying

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Liar!**

Blue Diamond doesn't HAVE a new Pearl! I looked into it. She hasn't had one since the Rebellion!

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Liar!**

i ... may have fibbed about the "new" part ...

i was new once. a long time ago ...

... do you know what happened to that pearl?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Liar!**

I dunno, Blue Diamond must have got rid of it or something! The point is you can't be her!

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: not exactly**

not "got rid of" ...

harvested.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: not exactly**

... what?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: not exactly**

i was harvested ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: not exactly  
**

That ...

That's impossible. If you were harvested, you shouldn't be able to communicate! You'd just be used as a power source. Your consciousness wouldn't EXIST anymore! You wouldn't even be aware of anything that's happening!

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: not exactly**

i'm ... _very_ aware of what's happening ...

i- i'm really sorry, i don't think i can talk anymore right now. i don't like to think about these things very much.

i'm really sorry about everything. i just ...

i saw what you wrote the other day about how lonely you felt ... and i just wanted to do something to help. i wanted you to feel better, just a little bit. i never meant for you to find any of this out.

i'm sorry. i need to be alone for a bit

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: wait, what?**

You ... you saw that?

Hey, wait! You don't have to go! Please wait a second!

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _Your communication with the subject line "wait, what?" could not be sent because the commlink PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND does not exist._


	8. Login Date 5 19 2

**SENT COMMUNICATIONS**

 **GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED**

 **SHOW RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED**

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Hello?**

Are you there?

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _Your communication with the subject line "Hello?" could not be sent because the commlink PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND does not exist._

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: HELLO?**

Are you alright?

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _Your communication with the subject line "HELLO?" could not be sent because the commlink PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND does not exist._

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: hey**

hi ...

i saw you sent a message a moment ago.

i'm here now.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: hey**

Great, _finally_!

Are you, um ... are you alright?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: hey**

i feel better than i did ...

i'm sorry if i made you worry.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: hey**

What? Oh ...

Don't even worry about it. It's not like I was _that_ worried ...

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your selected folder has been deleted**

 _Your folder named "Sent Blue Pearl Messages" consisting of 94 communications has been deleted._

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: ... um**

you _do_ know i can see you just did that, right?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: ... um**

... oh.

Well, don't read much into that. I mean most of those messages were sent by accident anyway ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: ... um**

you sent 94 messages by accident?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: ... um**

Yes.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: ... um**

hehe ... you're really funny.

if i still had a mouth i'd be smiling right now :)

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: wait**

that's ... not too creepy a thing to say, is it? o_o

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: wait**

... no, it's- it's fine ...

So that draft I wrote ... I suppose you saw that because you got into my commlink account somehow?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: wait**

... yes.

i didn't mean to!

well ... not really. i just ... i can see _everything_ sent in this system and well ... some things you wrote caught my attention ...

i'm sorry.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: wait**

And that Yellow Diamond message you "forwarded" me ... I suppose you made that all up?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: wait**

... yes. i did do that.

i'm sorry for that too ... i just wanted some way to make you feel better and i- it's been so long since i've spoken at all that i panicked. i-

i suppose it was rather dumb of me. i didn't mean for any of this to happen ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: ...**

Hm.

You know, that's really rotten thing to do. Invading someone's privacy and then lying to them ... and practically scaring them out of their mind by trying to hide it.

It's quite inappropriate.

... but I suppose it was also inappropriate to say you could speak to me and ignoring you immediately after. Regardless of the circumstances.

So I suppose we're even.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: ...**

i ... sort of think what i did was worse, heh

i'm sorry.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Stop apologizing**

Enough of that! I said we're _even_. No more apologies are necessary or _wanted_!

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: ... what I meant to say ...**

... what I meant to say is that I forgive you.

 _That_ was rude of me as well. Sorry.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: :)**

it's okay. i forgive you too.

you know, you're really nice.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: :)**

I'm really not.

But anyway ... could I perhaps ask you a question?

Let's say for the sake of argument I believe what you've said so far. You certainly know a bit about me. Is it fair if I ask a little about you and your um ...

Situation?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: but!**

But only if that's alright with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: but!**

i suppose that's fair ...

i have to warn you, just thinking too much of my "situation" made me...emotional last time ...

but i'll try my best anyway. what was your question?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: but!**

Why were you harvested?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: but!**

heh ...

you know, it's actually kind of funny ...

back during the rebellion i had a lot of

opinions.

and just having some of the thoughts i had would have been _more_ than enough of a reason to be harvested.

but the really funny thing is my diamond didn't have any idea about that. i had only ever told one other gem about my opinions.

i was harvested for an entirely different reason.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: ... well?**

So ... what _was_ the reason?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: ... well?**

... are you sure you want to know?

i don't think you'll like the reason

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: ... well?**

Yes, I really want to know. Tell me.

... please.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: ... ok**

:(

okay ...

well the reason my diamond had me harvested was actually rather simple ...

i was an older pearl and she wanted a new one.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: ... ok**

... what

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: ... ok**

i think she wanted one in a different color as well. like a slightly deeper shade of blue. she was always rather concerned about aesthetics.

and just breaking a pearl would be wasteful. my diamond didn't want to feel like she was being wasteful. better there's still _some_ purpose i can serve.

that's what she told me anyway.

that's something that stuck out to me. she explained it all like it wasn't a big deal.

it's kind of funny ...

...

no, i guess it isn't.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: see?**

i told you you wouldn't like the reason.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: see?**

That's ... that's horrible!

I can't believe that! That's no reason at all! That's just ... _monstrous_!

I'm so sorry that happened to you.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: see?**

:)

it's okay. thank you. it makes me feel good you care that much about it.

i told you you were nice.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: see?**

I'm not.

I just ... I can't believe it. You can be harvested for a reason like _that_?

That's just ...

I don't even know what to say.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: :(**

... are you okay? i didn't mean to make you upset.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: :(**

No. Please. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong.

... I think I just need to collect myself for a bit. We'll talk later.

Please don't go away like last time.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: :(**

i'm not going anywhere. take all the time you need.

i'm sorry, pearl. i'd give you a hug right now if i still could.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: :(**

Please don't say things like that, Pearl.

You're going to make me cry even more.


	9. Login Date 5 20 2

**RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS**

 **GROUP BY THREAD: ENABLED**

 **SHOW SENT COMMUNICATIONS: ENABLED**

* * *

 **FROM:YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Unacceptable**

I've noticed your work output has been slacking. You've let important communications go unanswered. That is unacceptable.

I offer you an extraordinarily generous amount of freedom by allowing you to do this work for me. Do not disappoint me further.

Get your act together. Is that understood?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Unacceptable**

Yes.

Yes, I'm sorry. Forgive me.

I'll do better.

* * *

 **FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Unacceptable**

 _Excuse me_?

Did you forget yourself? When you're speaking to me, you will address me as "My Diamond." I shouldn't have to remind you of such simple things.

You should know by now what displeases me.

Let's try that again. Get. Your. Act. Together.

Is that understood?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Unacceptable**

Yes. Of course. Sorry ... My Diamond ...

* * *

 **FROM: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Better**

I still don't care for that short tone, but at least you have the mental capacity to follow orders. Good.

Do try to be more careful. I've never been one to suffer worthlessness for very long.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: YELLOW DIAMOND**

 **Subject: You know what?**

You know what?

If you're going to harvest me, just go ahead and do it.

I'm sick of this! I just ... any slip up and that's dangled over my head! That's my life, just constantly feeling like there's no room for error and it's- it's not worth it.

It's not worth it. Because apparently it doesn't _matter_ what I do.

If you can get harvested just because one of you _monsters_ want a newer Pearl, then literally _NOTHING_ I do actually matters.

It doesn't matter because you'll just kill me whenever you feel like, so what's the point? How many Pearls did you even have before me, anyway? How many did you kill over something as petty as their color or age?!

Why put myself through this? Just ... forget this, I don't care anymore.

I actually don't care anymore.

The only friend I've ever had is a Pearl you all harvested already so what's the point of even having a physical form anymore just ...

Just do it! I don't care!

I _want_ you to!

* * *

 **FROM: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Your communication could not be sent**

 _Your communication to YELLOW DIAMOND with the subject line "You know what?" could not be sent._

 _ERROR CODE: have you completely lost your mind?! what are you doing?! did you realize you sent that?! you're gonna get yourself killed!_

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: COMMLINK SYSTEM**

 **Subject: Re: Your communication could not be sent**

Stay out of it, Pearl.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: no**

no, i'm not gonna "stay out of it."

why would you say that? i don't want you to get hurt! how could you even say it doesn't matter what happens to you?

it matters to me.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: no**

I know it matters to you, okay?! But it doesn't to anyone else! It doesn't even matter to me THAT much, okay?!

I just ...

... at least if I got harvested, maybe I'd be closer to you.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: no**

don't EVER say or think that way again!

i don't want THIS for you. i don't want this for anyone! other harvested gems aren't like me! i'm the only one i know of that can do the things i do. everyone else just ends up EMPTY and ...

and even if you did end up like me, i don't want that either.

i ... i don't want to talk about what it feels like to be this, it'd just upset you more. just please trust me ...

you deserve better than that.

you're stronger than that.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: no**

I'm ... I'm not strong at all ... but it's nice to hear you say that.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: no**

i know it's hard to go on when your diamond treats you so ... horrible.

trust me.

 _i know_.

but I want you to be strong. and if you need anyone to talk to, i'll always be here for you.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: ... thank you**

I'll ... try.

Thank you.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: ... thank you**

... did you really mean what you said earlier?

you know ... that I'm your friend?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: ... thank you**

Of course.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: ... thank you**

... thank you for that. that feels nice to hear too.

it's been a long time since I had a friend.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: You had friends?**

You had other friends? I didn't really think other Pearls were even allowed to have them.

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: You had friends?**

we weren't. but i did have _one_ friend.

you remind me a lot of her. i think you would have liked her ...

but i think you should do your work before you get in more trouble. i don't want anything bad to happen to you. i'll tell you about it later ...

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: You had friends?**

Yes ... you're right. I should focus.

... one thing though. I'm curious, was it another Pearl like me?

* * *

 **FROM: PEARL*BLUEDIAMOND**

 **TO: PEARL*YELLOWDIAMOND**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: You had friends?**

no ...

she was a lazuli.


End file.
